Milkshake Machine Elsa
by Dane Kemp
Summary: Elsa creates milkshakes using...original means...for her sister in order to thank her. It goes over very well. A bit mature for...references.
1. Chapter 1

_Anna was so nice for believing in me, even though I had shut her out for all those years_, Elsa thought to herself as she sat in the throne room of her castle. She got up and put her finger on her chin. _I wish there was something I could do for her._ Elsa paced as she thought, nothing really coming to mind. After several minutes, as if by some kind of miracle, Anna and Kristoff walked by, talking about something that Elsa couldn't quite catch. She hurried to the door to listen.

"...I think that would be a great idea!" Anna practically shouted. "But we should have done that during the deep freeze; it would have been the perfect time to make milkshakes."

"Are you sure?" Kristoff asked. "It takes more than just ice and milk to make a milkshake. It wouldn't be sweet enough."

"Hmm, that's a good point." Anna was quiet for a minute, thinking. "What if we added some sugar or sweets? That would give it some flavor."

Kristoff just laughed. "I'm not entirely sure about that, but maybe we can try that when winter comes."

Elsa couldn't hear any more of the conversation as they had moved away, but she had a great idea. She walked to the kitchen. "Maid, I'd like for several large boxes of candy delivered to my room. Use the leftover from the coronation."

"Yes, Queen Elsa." The maid bowed and scurried to the storeroom. Elsa returned to her room. Within minutes, the sweets were delivered and Elsa started eating as much as she could.

She had almost finished half a box when she started feeling sick and full, but she finished the box and started concentrating. She uncovered her breasts and started massaging them, willing cream to come out. It was several minutes of severe concentration and massaging when she finally felt something arising in her boob.

A white, thick substance came out and splattered on the floor. She tasted it to find that it was sweet and quenching. Covering her bosom, Elsa hurried to the door and called for Anna to come in, stating that there was a serious matter she wanted to discuss.

"What is it, sister?" Anna asked when she approached her sister.

"Could you...maybe come in here?" Elsa asked, keeping the door mostly closed from any prying eyes, even though it was pretty unlikely.

"Um, sure," Anna replied, and Elsa yanked her into the room.

"There-there's something I want you to see..." Elsa asked, suddenly embarrassed about what she was going to do. Feeling like she was about to falter and abort, she ripped her dress off of her boobs again and started to massage her chest. Anna blushed.

"W-what are you doing?!" She cried, but Elsa quieted her.

"Just...unnn...watch this," she muttered, uttering a slow moan. After a second the white substance came out again, splattering all over Anna, who gave a small yelp of surprise. "Taste it," her sister goaded, and Anna did.

"Mmm, this is good!" Anna exclaimed to her sister. Elsa just smiled.

"There's plenty more where that came from," she gasped as another splash of the sweet milkshake discharged. Anna lapped it up before finally just planting her mouth on her sister's bosom, to which Elsa let out another gasp. The sucking that her sister made felt really good, and seemed to be more effective than her hands.

Anna removed her mouth long enough to say, "Come on, you use your other one. This is delicious." Taking her sister's advice, she lifted her unoccupied boob and started sucking on the nipple in an awkward pose.

They did this for several minutes, just sucking on the sweet nectar of Elsa's bosom before she went dry. There was a good portion on the floor, but the rest covered the girls in multiple places. The two of them were on their backs, facing the ceiling, their hands on their full stomachs.

"Hey sis," Anna said, turning to face Elsa. "Can we do this again sometime?"

Elsa smiled. "Yes, of course."


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa groaned at the pain she felt in her breasts and mouth. Anna had been coming over every other day to eat milkshakes, and she was sure her mouth was nothing but cavities. Her swollen breasts had teethmarks from a couple of bites from Anna when she got too excited.

Even though Elsa enjoyed giving her sister happiness, she was getting tired of having to eat so many sweets every week, and her bosom hurt from being over-worked. The biggest problem was that her breasts wouldn't stop producing that tasty drink.

And that was why she had called for Anna. Elsa wasn't able to eat another thing with sugar, and it would be a shame to waste this amazing thing her body was producing. Elsa chewed on her tongue with her molars, testing which teeth hurt the most. She was going to find the best dentist possible as soon as this fiasco was over.

Anna entered her sisters chambers and Elsa groaned in welcome. "Hey sis, sorry you don't feel well today," she sung.

Elsa forced a smile. "No, it's all for you, dear sister. But after this is done, let's wait a while, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Anna looked sad, but knew that she was the reason behind her sister's agony. She approached Else and uncovered her sister's boobs, a tradition that would end soon.

She started draining the left breast with a slow slurp, and she noticed that it didn't taste as good. Her sister started to breathe easier now that some of the weight was leaving. Anna gulped as the boob she held in her mouth ceased shooting the milkshake out, then moved over to the right breast.

Elsa finally felt the relief of the smaller bosom from before and patted her sister's head. Anna removed her head and replaced her sister's bra.

"It's gonna be okay," Elsa consoled. She gave Anna a smile. "I feel relieved already." Anna gave a humorless smile, her belly slightly larger than when she came in.

"Yeah, okay." Anna turned and walked out the door, already missing the feeling of undressing her sister, even partially.

And Elsa felt the same way.


	3. Chapter 3

The cold sweat that covered her body and sheets calmed the still panting Anna. The horrible dream she had just woken up from had seemed so real, but the bed slid that fear away. No, there was no way that Elsa would be that...heavy-laden. She rubbed her face with her hands, thinking things over, trying to separate dream from reality. Her sister would do a lot for her, but going to the point of getting cavities was too much, even Anna knew that.

She got out of bed and headed towards the kitchen to get a drink. /No, the dream was just a dream,/ she convinced herself. Anna heard a noise and stopped abruptly. It came again, a quiet moan that filled the halls. She frowned and followed the sound, forgetting about her thirst.

The moaning was coming from Elsa's room, but Anna wasn't sure if it was pleasure or pain. She gasped, remembering the horrible nightmare. Could the moaning be from the pain of overstuffed breasts? She looked through the keyhole to see a topless Elsa licking and sucking at one of her breasts. Anna lost her balance in surprise, opening the door. Elsa looked up, startled out of her mood.

Anna quickly stood up and dusted herself off. "Uh, don't mind me, just...uh, tripped and fell." She chuckled nervously. "Whoops?"

Her sister got up, pulled Anna into the room, and closed the door. She sat back down on the bed and gave her sister a look filled with mischief. "It's alright," she said, her voice as smooth as silk. "Come on and join me."

Anna looked at the closed door, and then at her sister's bosom. "Uh...okay." She moved and sat on the bed by Elsa. "So, is it the milkshake thing again?"

"Yeah! I haven't had anything sweet in a few weeks, but it's still as sweet as the first day I'd made it!" Elsa giggled uncharacteristically. Anna was about to say something, but her sister grabbed her shoulders. "Let's eat!" Elsa yelled, throwing Anna's head down to her nipple so that she could suckle the sweet goodness.

She was surprised that Elsa was right; the liquid was as sweet as the first day, and Anna had missed its deliciousness. She closed her eyes in bliss, slowly sucking the milkshake made of love. Elsa moaned, and then joined in, the sound of quiet slurps echoing off of the walls.

Anna started to feel full, her thirst quenched, and she stopped suckling. The two sisters looked at each other for several seconds before they turned to giggle. Anna put her hand down on the bed as Elsa covered herself back up. From the small interaction, she seemed to be back to normal, but Anna had to make sure.

"Elsa..." she started, unsure of what to say. Her sister face her. "You...wouldn't happen to have any cavities, would you?"

Elsa gave her sister a confused look, but shook her head. "No, I've never had a cavity. Why would you ask?"

Anna gave a giant sigh of relief and smiled at her sister. "No reason." She stood up and walked to the door. "Well, it's late. Thanks for the treat. Goodnight."

Behind her, as the door was about to slip closed, she heard her sister whisper, "Goodnight."


End file.
